A Series of Kisses
by HeartsIgnite
Summary: What lies behind a kiss?


**Summary:** What lies behind a kiss?

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to **Inuyashaloverr** on her birthday 2008!! ILY! Hope you like it. 3 This is one of those time-jumping one-shots. Each section is like a different episode, and everything is in chronological order. OOC-haters beware!!  
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

**A Series of Kisses**

* * *

The First Kiss

_Shriek!!_

"INUYASHAAA!!"

Kagome's hair was dripping wet, and the curls she had painstakingly worked into her long locks now fell nearly flat against her cheeks. She glared promises of death into the hanyou's eyes as she reached for him with a growl. InuYasha laughed as he dropped the now-empty bucket of water on the ground, and immediately took off at a run, taking care to not go too fast lest the chase become a run-away instead. She was pissed, he knew, but he could hear the withheld giggles beneath her angry yells. She wasn't _that_ pissed.

She was gaining on him, and with a grin InuYasha slowed even further. He _wanted_ her to catch him. Kami only knew what kind of punishment she had in store for him.

"InuYasha, you little jerk!! I swear, I will beat some sense into you if it's the last thing I do. You are _so_ lucky that I removed your prayer beads, or else you'd be eating dirt right now!!"

She was now only couple of feet or so behind him. This was the perfect chance.

She was closer…

Just a little more…

_Now._

InuYasha stopped abruptly in his tracks, laughing as Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and her legs crumbled beneath her. She fell at his feet with a loud _oof!_

"Nice try, Kagome." InuYasha stood smirking above her, laughter evident in his eyes. His legs stood on either side of hers, and with his hands on his hips, he was the perfect picture of arrogance. "But you'll have to do better than that."

The miko smirked back, and, with reflexes honed to admirable condition after three years in the feudal era, she scissored her legs to the side, making him fall to his knees in surprise. Before he could react, she grabbed his haori and pulled him toward her, his face a mere few inches from hers.

"Like that, you mean?" Her breath fanned his lips lightly, making them twitch.

A dark eyebrow quirked in an unspoken challenge. "Better. But not enough."

Her eyes flashed. He was _so close._ She'd been waiting, hoping, wishing for the perfect opportunity for the better part of three years, and he was _right there_. Golden eyes bore into hers, noses nearly touching, breath mingling…

Despite the wet locks of once-curled-stiff black hair that stuck to her face, and the prickly grass beneath her bottom, and the cramp that was beginning to settle in her wrist for propping her body up so long, this was the perfect setting for the perfect first kiss. The setting sun reflected in his eyes, the wind blew a cool breeze around them, and the world seemed to consist of just the two of them. Call it insipid, cliché, trite. Call it whatever, but to Kagome, it was _perfect._ Just like in all the shoujo manga she'd read. All she had to do was lean in just a little bit…

"So are you just gonna to sit there and stare at me, or are you gonna to do something about the position you've put us in?" InuYasha smirked once more, leaning the tiniest bit closer so that his breath puffed right against her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened, and before she could take him up on his offer, he made the first move, crushing his mouth to hers in a sweet, passionate, hold-your-breath-till-it's-over kiss. She had no idea what she was doing, and her brain seemed to have frozen stiff, but she didn't feel awkward in the slightest. Her arms came up to grasp his head, tangling in his hair as she pushed him closer, pressed their mouths tighter. Not to be outdone, InuYasha's hands took hold of her waist, lifting her and depositing her on his lap as he settled comfortably on the grass. His head spun, senses completely filled with her.

_Perfection._

Nearly a minute later, the pair sprung apart, foreheads resting together as they panted hard. Unfortunately, breathing was essential, but as they began to breathe easier, the kissing continued. Not a passionate lip-lock like seconds before, but small kisses everywhere. Forehead. Lips. Nose. Cheeks. Eyes. Neck. Shoulders. Hair. Ears. Everywhere. Not a word was spoken. Not a word needed to be said. All that was needed was lips, and tongue, and teeth, and lust, and love.

_Their first kiss._

Later, InuYasha and Kagome cuddled together under the stars. He had wrapped her in his haori, and she was leaning against his chest, tucked into the crook of his legs with his arms around her. He peppered soft kisses into her hair, and she smiled in contentment as she nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Not a bad ending for the day, huh?" she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his chin.

His lips curved into a small smile. "Nope. Not bad at all."

* * *

The Sexual Kiss

There was something different about the way he was touching her tonight, something more primal, more carnal, and more urgent than any of their previous trysts. It made her heart thump faster and her limbs feel weaker. She was more aware of his presence tonight than any other night. It felt as though he was already right there on top of her, when really, he was seated on the other side of the room.

Golden eyes glowed in the darkness, flashing red every few seconds. The hanyou stared at her for what seemed like eternity, and then, with as much grace as a tiger, he stalked toward her on hands and knees. He stalked her like a predator would its prey, and she swore she could feel his desire in her bones.

"It's a full moon tonight, Kagome." His breath was hot as he whispered into her thigh, gently licking the smooth skin and making her breath hitch. "Do you know what that means?"

"Y-yes…" His hands roamed her body, and she trembled against him. "I know."

He smirked arrogantly, snaking up her body so that they rested chest to chest. His arms came to a stop on her waist, and strong legs pushed hers apart, spreading her wide. The scent of her arousal drifted toward his nose, and he growled low in response. She knew what he meant to do tonight, and she smelled more than ready for it.

But teasing her was fun just the same.

He captured her lips in a rough kiss, full of promise and desire, attempting to distract her as his claws slowly divested her of her clothing. Her answering moans told him he was successful. Seconds later, her skirt and blouse were deposited in some unknown corner of the room, and she lay beneath him clad only in her lingerie. But as he kissed his way down her body, she knew he'd make quick work of that too. And she was right. Soon he was cupping her naked, full breasts in his hands, massaging and kneading them, making her head fall back and her knees tremble. He pushed the creamy globes together and lapped at both her nipples simultaneously, biting and nipping and pulling at them gently.

Kagome's breathing grew more and more labored. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing his face closer to her chest, silently asking for more. Instead, the half-demon pulled away from her, suppressing a chuckle at the way she whimpered when his warmth left her body. His mouth trailed small licks and kisses down her belly, and he could feel her tense in anticipation as he neared her aching core. _Not yet._ He moved on to her thighs, ignoring her groan of frustration, and licked and kissed every inch of her smooth legs, working his way down to her toes. Grinning lasciviously, he lifted her right foot and suggestively sucked each toe, sending hard jolts of pleasure pulsing through her nervous system.

The girl gave a strangled moan, and her upper body jerked in response. "What…what are you doing to me?"

InuYasha grinned before picking up her left foot and giving it the same treatment. "Unwinding you," he replied in between sucks. "Is it working?"

"Not exactly," she panted.

He smirked as he ceased his torture, once against settling his body over hers. "Good." He leaned down to kiss her again, hard, deep, and thorough. One hand trailed over her sopping mound, and he gently parted her, stroking the heated flesh. She gasped in response, thrusting into his hand and parting her mouth. He smiled against her lips as his tongue plundered her, doing to her mouth what his manhood ached to do to her core. His hands didn't sit idly; his fingers continued to stroke her, working their way upward to the nub where all her nerves seemed to center. She gasped hard as he rubbed her in slow circles, and her body stiffened as she reached the top of the mountain and tumbled over the edge, her scream muffled by his lips.

Unable to take anymore, InuYasha wrenched his lips away from hers. Without giving her even a moment to breathe, he plunged inside her, filling her, taking completely and possessively. Her body jerked up in surprise and pleasure, and their moans were simultaneous as he thrust against her, in and out, fast then slow.

InuYasha could feel the change within him. His inner demon was just grazing the surface, coiling tighter and tighter until he was ready to erupt. His breath became harsher, and his thrusts more urgent. He could feel Kagome's nails digging into his back, and the pain just heated his body more. Without warning, the tide crashed over them both. Kagome's scream filled the air, and the demon burst forth with an answering howl. His fangs lengthened, and within seconds they were buried deep within her neck, earning him another scream. As her blood filled his mouth, he knew nothing would ever taste sweeter.

Their bodies soon calmed, and InuYasha's demon retreated. He lapped gently at the wound in her neck, holding her shuddering body close to him. He gave his mark one last kiss before he pulled out of her and lay next to her. Kagome cuddled closer to him, a soft smile on her lips and in her eyes. He smiled back, kissing her forehead gently.

"You're mine now," he whispered reverently.

"I always was yours."

His heart clenched at her words, and he kissed her lips again, hard. "Yes, but now it's official." He bestowed another kiss upon her temple. "Mate."

* * *

The Forever Kiss

Sounds of laughter filled the clearing as two small children—ages nine and twelve—chased each other in the tall grass. The harvesting season was upon the village, and each family was busy working. Preparing for the cold weather was crucial to survival, Kagome knew, and she applauded InuYasha for helping the villagers with their tasks every year.

It was times like these when she missed him though.

She watched her children fondly. They were a carbon copy of her mate in every way except for the hair and eyes. Ayane, the oldest, had her father's silver hair and her mother's cerulean eyes. Chiyoko had his mother's black hair and his father's amber eyes. Both children had puppy ears twitching atop their heads. Their faces were like their fathers, however, and it was common for a villager to comment on the children's beauty. Each time, Kagome's heart swelled with pride, because she felt they were acknowledging her mate's beauty as well.

It had been twenty years since Kagome and InuYasha had mated. Life had been full of drastic changes for both of them. Kagome had returned to her time to finish school, and much to her surprise and happiness, InuYasha had joined her. Of course, he hadn't attended Tokyo University, but he'd lived with her mother, brother, and grandfather, and had cared for her during her four years at the school. Kagome hadn't thought it possible, but she fell deeper and deeper in love with him with each passing day.

Barely a month after Kagome's graduation, Kaede passed away. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou reunited to mourn her passing. It was a trying time for all of them; to Kagome, it was as though she had lost her second mother. The elderly woman's death had affected her the most. Kaede had not been ill-prepared, however. She had trained Kagome to take her place as the village miko, and by the time she died, Kagome was more than ready to fulfill the position.

She and InuYasha made their home in the village, an easy decision since the well had managed to stay open. The sacred jewel was still in her possession, and she knew that it was the sole reason she was still able to travel through the well. Call it selfish, but she wasn't ready to face the consequences that came with purifying the jewel just yet, nor did she know what to wish for. The only downside was the danger this indecision put her family in. InuYasha had defended her family and their whole village from more demons than she was comfortable with. She thanked the gods that there had been no tragedies these past twenty years, but something told her that her good fortune would run out soon if a wish wasn't made.

Still, it wasn't something she liked to dwell upon.

Ayane's shriek brought her out of her musings. "Daddy!" the little girl yelled. Her father had returned.

Kagome felt as though her heart might burst with love as she watched her mate pick up both their children and fling them in the air, catching them both right before they touched the ground. She walked toward the trio slowly, a soft smile upon her lips as she watched them reunite.

InuYasha smiled at her as she drew closer, and he bent down to whisper in his children's ears. The two giggled conspiratorially, and with a surreptitious glance at their mother, they skipped off toward the house.

"I didn't think you'd be home so soon," Kagome chirped as she reached him.

InuYasha drew her in close, planting an affectionate kiss on her nose. "We finished work early," he informed her. "And I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

His mate's smile spoke volumes, and her eyes twinkled as she kissed his lips, pulling away before he had a chance to respond. "Twenty years has done wonders for your charm factor," she said, grinning quirkily.

A soft _keh_ was her reply

InuYasha leaned down to capture her lips in a real kiss—gentle, tender, almost heartbreakingly loving—and Kagome responded in kind. This kiss was perfect, and, they both knew, so would be every kiss they shared.

_Forever._

* * *

**A/N:** Kay, well, that's the end of it. I haven't written anything in ages, so I hope it wasn't dreadful. I really wanted to pull my hair out through the entire thing, lol. Anyway, Debs, I hope you enjoyed it! smothers in hugs


End file.
